


The First Time

by KuroBakura



Series: After Hours (HIDDLESWORTH) Series [8]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Celebrities, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris have been for a few months and tonight is the night that they both are ready to "become as one".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Body and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> These two chapter were apart of the "After Hours" but I decided to make one fanfic by itself.

Tom was sitting on his bed, at Chris's home, waiting for Chris to come out of the bathroom. They have been dating for about 3 months now and tonight was the night would change not only their lives but their relationship. Both of them were about to lose their virginity. Yes, even at age 29, Tom is still a virgin. Though, Chris “played around” a bit when he was younger but it was no more than light petting and masturbation. Suddenly, he heard the door open and walked out Chris, wearing nothing but boxers. Tom was basically drooling when he saw Chris standing there in all his muscly glory.

“I never knew you had muscles?!” Tom exclaimed, blushing.

“Does it turn you off?” Chris asked. Tom shook his head no.

“Not at all. Even, if you didn't, you're still very sexy to me.” Tom said to him. Chris smiled and walked over to his lover. Tom covered his crotch and blushed. He wasn't nervous about having sex with Chris but was nervous he may not being able to please Chris in THAT way. Tom was bullied as a child for being short and “girly like”. Tom felt inadequate in the dick department. He knows Chris loves him but he's not sure he feels about him...sexually. Chris noticed that his lover was covering his crotch. He walked over to him and lifted up his head to look at his gorgeous face.

“Tom, you're sexy inside and out. You do not have to hide any thing from me. Plus...penis size doesn't matter to me, actually. I'm attracted to you mentally, physically and sexually” Chris said. Tom sighed.

“I know. I'm just worried that I'm not going to be able to please you. I'm not muscly or what people would consider manly. Yes, I have had sexual fantasies but that's only in my head.” Tom replied. Chris sat down next to Tom.

“Tom, I'm not looking for a perfect person In fact, I think you are the sexiest man on the planet. Also, it's my first time, too, so I really can't compare it to anything, actually. Just be yourself. That's all. It's you that turns me on, Tom. Not celebrities, not models, not even Craig from work who looks like a professional model. I love you and do not want any one else but you in my life. When you smile at me and giggle, I get very hard. It's the littlest and cutest things you do that turn me on. As for your body...never be ashamed of it. I want you as yourself.” Chris explained to Tom. Tom was happy but felt like he ruined the moment.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Chris suddenly piped up, which made Tom lose his train of thought.

“Yes. I'm pretty sure. ..Are you? Because I understand if you're not, though.” Tom asked. Chris held his Tom's hands in his.

“I want to, Tom. ..I love you.” Chris said, smiling. Chris sat Tom on his lap and groped his ass. Tom let out a small moan. He uncovered his crotch, then leaned back in sexy pose. and smiled at Chris. Chris leaned over and kissed Tom. Tom put his arms around Chris and they both began to move and fall slowly back onto the bed. Chris looked at Tom's face and bit his lower lip. He put his lips to one of Tom's ears.

“You ready?” Chris whispered in a sexy, husky voice. Tom wrapped his arms around Chris, lifted up his head closer to one of Chris's ear.

“Take me.” Tom whispered. Chris looked at him and Tom grinned. Tom laid down on the bed. They began to make out. Kissing Tom is one of Chris's biggest turn ons. Then, he kissed Tom's neck which caused Tom to tense up in his undergarments. Tom felt Chris's bulge touch his.

“NGH!” Tom moaned. Chris looked at Tom, who was panting but trying to muffle his moans.

“Why are you muffling your moans, darling?” Chris asked.

“I just do not want to be loud. Your next door neighbors aren't exactly....supportive...” Tom said.

“Tom...I do not give a shit what they think about me. I could tell they hated my guts since day one...but...if you do not like to moan, I understand.” Chris told him. Tom smiled and felt more relaxed.

“Do you want me to slow down, though?” Chris asked.

“No. Go at your pace. In fact, be rough if you want to. I can handle it. …You bring out the kinky, dominant person in me, you sexy beast.” Tom said. Chris silently gulped. This tempted him but he doesn't want to hurt Tom...even on accident.

“Okay.” Chris replied. After another minuet of kissing, Tom suddenly sat up on the bed. That is when Tom felt his dominant start to kick in. Tom knelt on the bed and lean forward. Chris blushed and felt even harder than before.

“Lay down.” Tom ordered. Chris laid back flat onto the bed. Tom crawl over to his lover and sat on top of him. Tom whip his back once and wiggled his hips. He put his left index finger in his mouth (in a seductive way). Chris bit his lower lip again. He couldn't believe how fucking sexy this man is! Though, he thought he was already the hottest thing on the planet...Tom just took it to a whole new level..sexually, of course.

“Damn, Tom! ...You really are kinky. ” Chris said. Tom leaned forward and kissed Chris's forehead, then leaned forward to whisper in one of Chris's ears.

“Oh, honey, I have only just begun.” he whispered. Tom licked the curve of Chris's right, trailed his tongue down to his neck and sucked on it. Chris felt his cock throb a bit and moaned. He held Tom's ass as Tom did this for a minute. When Tom stopped, Chris kissed him again and held on to him. Chris grinned and then gently turned over. Now, Tom was under Chris, blushing but being coy as the same time. Chris kissed Tom's neck and all the way down to his chest. Tom's body is very sensitive when he gets excited...especially when it comes to touching. He stopped and stared his boyfriend.

“...Chris?” Tom asked, panting in anticipation. Suddenly, Chris looked down and leaned closer to Tom.

“AAH!” Tom suddenly moaned loudly. Chris flicked his tongue over one of Tom's nipples.

“Nyah!” Tom shouted as one of his nipples was bit lightly. He felt a bit of pre-cum shoot out of his cock. Chris looked up at Tom who rubbing his hand slowly down his chest. Suddenly, Tom felt his nervousness kick in. When Chris was about to pull down Tom's briefs, he decided that he had to stop this quickly.

“CHRIS, WAIT! ...Please.” Tom shouted, as he pulled up his underwear and sat up. Chris was now confused and worried.

“Are you okay?! ...Did I do something wrong?” Chris asked. Tom sighed and looked at him.

“No, you didn't. I....I just wanted to you first. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react the way I did nor wasn't sure how to say it.” Tom apologized.

“It's okay, Tom. I understand. If that's what you want, then, go for it, sweetheart.” Chris said, before he kissed Tom on one of his cheeks.

Tom, now feeling better about this, leaned closer and pushed Chris lightly on to his ass.

“Tom?” Chris asked. Tom pretended to not to listen. His dominance started to kick in again. “Lean back, sweetheart.” Tom ordered. He kissed Chris and then continued to kiss his lover's neck. Then down his chest and all the way down to the elastic part of his boxers. Chris's pants became quicker and heavier with each kiss. Tom lifted his head and looked at Chris, who was blushing and still panting. At this point, Chris could cum just from Tom touching and kissing him.

“Lean back a bit more, darling.” Tom ordered again. Chris did what Tom told him to. He leaned back on the bed. Tom got down on to the floor and on his knees. Chris's crotch was now smack-dab in front of Tom's face (well...Tom was looking down at it). Tom kissed along Chris's inner left thigh. Chris felt shivers going through his spine.

“Damn....he's huge. I can feel his girth just from being near his dick.” Tom thought. Chris began to pant heavily as Tom got closer to Chris's penis. His erection began to hurt but felt good at the same time.

“Damn, baby, are you sure you haven't done this stuff before?” Chris asked. Suddenly, Chris tilted his back fast and let out a huge moan. Tom was playing with Chris's cock through his boxers. Tom's tongue moved along the length of Chris's shaft. The grunts from Chris were music to Tom's ears. To Tom, it was like as if Chris was singing/creating a song with the noises coming out of his mouth.

“NGH ! ...You're such a tease, Tom. I feel like I'm about to explode!” Chris said. Tom stopped and looked at Chris's penis. It was pointing straight at Tom. Chris looked his lover, blushing and breathing silently. Tom looked up and smiled.

“Can you take off your boxers from me, please? Also, do not hold back. I want you to be as dirty as you want to be.” Tom asked. Chris smiled and rubbed Tom's cheek. Tom kissed his hand, gently. Tom moved over and sat on the bed as Chris got up to take off his bottoms. Chris walked across the room to the other side across from Tom. He faced the other way so Tom can only see his backside. Chris took off his his boxers and tossed them to the side. Tom felt flustered for a second as he stared at Chris's butt.

“Ooh...that ass.” Tom thought.

“Tom...” Chris asked, all of a sudden and seductively. Tom snapped out of it as he saw Chris walking towards him. Chris stopped ¾ of the way and pointed to the floor.

“Walk over here and get on your knees.” Chris ordered. Tom got on the floor and Chris walked closer. He looked up at Chris and could tell that he was feeling a bit uneasy.

“Honey, why are you nervous?” Tom asked.

“Because I really want to do dirty things to you but I feel...” Chris trailed off.

“Feel what?” Tom asked. Chris gulped.

“I would feel bad if I do these things to you.” Chris told him. Tom stood up and hugged his boyfriend, then, looked at him.

“Chris, do not worry about that. Be yourself sexually. Be dirty and kinky all you want. I'm not going to judge you. Live out your wildest fantasies and do the fetishes you want to to try on me. Not to mention...I can be kinky when I want to be, darling. BUT....only for you.” Tom said then winked at him. Chris smiled which made Tom as well. Suddenly, Chris grinned and pushed Tom down to the floor gently. He suddenly lifted one of his legs and put it on the shoulder nearest to that side. Tom felt very aroused by what Chris was doing. Also, he was strong enough to be able to let Chris's leg stay on his shoulder for a bit. He looked forward and his eyes widened. Chris's dick was _**HUGE**_ and it was right in Tom's face.

“Wow...you really have a nice size, Darling.” Tom said, looking up at Chris's dick. Chris nodded at Tom to let him he heard him. Chris was leaning back against the wall, holding his sack in hands on his crotch and let go when they both got comfortable. Seeing the site of Tom in this position made Chris pre-cum a little.

“Ooh. Someone and something seems to be very excited.” Tom said to Chris. Tom licked the pre-cum from the tip of and then took Chris's penis in his right and began to jerk him off. Chris grunted as he felt Tom rub his thumb over the slit of the tip. Tom stopped and looked up at Chris. Chris looked down at Tom. As Chris was looking at him, Tom moved his tongue up and down his shaft.

“Damn, baby, you're really good.” Chris said. Suddenly, Tom put Chris's cock in his mouth and began to blow him. Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing! His boyfriend (and boyfriend) sucking his dick. Not to mention....he was actually really GOOD at it as well. Even for a first time, Tom was fantastic, though, Chris has nothing to compare it to. As he thought, it could not get even any better, Tom deep-throated Chris's dick for a few seconds, stopped and looking up at him, smiling. Chris panted and smiled as he was still looking down at Tom.

“...Wow. That is just...wow, Tom.” Chris said. Tom giggled.

“Well, honey, if you go lay on the bed...I will show you more of what I can do.” Tom said. Chris lifted his leg off of Tom and then walked over to the bed.

“Lay down on the bed, sexy.” Tom ordered. Chris laid on the bed and Tom walked over to him. He got on to the bed and leaned over to kiss Chris. As he kissed Chris, he began to jerk him off again. Chris felt like his body was on fire. A fire made of pleasure and passion. Tom kissed Chris's neck, chest and stomach. Tom lifted up his head and kissed the tip of Chris's penis. Then, he flick his tongue over the slit. Chris could not take it any more.

“OH GOD, TOM! ...I'm going to be cum.” Chris said, panting and moaning. Tom quickly began to blow Chris again. Chris quickly held Tom's head and looked at him.

“Ah....ah....ah......OH GOD, TOM! Take it all! ...YES!” Chris shouted as he began to release. Tom, suddenly felt Chris push his head down as he came. Some of it went in to Tom's mouth, the rest on his face and in his hair. When he finished, Chris let go of Tom's head and panted hard. After a minute, Chris looked at Tom, sitting there, with his mouth closed. He sat up and crawled over to his lover.

“Tom?” Chris asked as he held his hand up to caress Tom's cheek. As he was about to touch it, Tom swallowed something. Chris realized that what he swallow was Chris's cum!

“Uh....why do you just do that?” Chris asked.

“Because I wanted to.” Tom answered back.

“Doesn't it taste nasty to you, though?” Chris asked.

“Nah. I thought it would but to be honest, it was salty but okay. It's a crisp but sticky and not made of potatoes nor tastes like one either.” Tom explained to him.

“....That's one way to explain what cum tastes like. Not gonna lie...that was a pretty awesome way to describe it as well.” Chris said. Tom blushed and smiled.

...Did I please you?” Tom asked.

“Fuck yes.” Chris replied. Tom laughed and then kissed him. Chris pointed to the pillow on the bed with one arm and held Tom in the other one.

“Now, it's your turn, my love.” Chris said and then smiled. Tom kissed Chris and crawled over to the pillow and laid on it.

“Now, let me see what you taste like, sweetheart.” Chris said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. "Becoming One"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Tom's turn!

Chris trailed his hand down Tom's chest and stomach. He stopped and took off Tom's pants (that he has been wearing up until now) and threw them on the floor. He saw Tom tensing up from the suspense and being nervous and seeing Chris naked in front of him. Chris leaned over and looked at Tom.

“Honey...you okay?” Chris asked.

“I'm not as nervous as I was before but I still am a bit.” Tom told Chris.

“Darling, just relax. If you feel or get uncomfortable if I'm doing something, just tell me and I will stop. I know this our first times but remember, you are my world and I'm not going to hurt. I love you, Tom.” Chris said. Tom smiled and Chris kissed him.

“May I continue?” Chris asked. Tom shook his head and Chris back to look at Tom's bulge. Chris cupped Tom's bulge in hand and rubbed it a few directions. Tom looked to the side of him and moaned loudly.

“You are very sensitive down there, aren't you?” Chris asked Tom. Chris's penis was very hard again from seeing his boyfriend panting and moaning.

“Darling, you are acting like an animal in heat. You're such a dirty boy.” Chris said again, teasing Tom. Tom looked at Chris and bit his lower lip. That made Chris's dick twitch a couple of times. Suddenly, Chris couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Tom's bottom down quickly and quickly began to jerk him off.  
“CHRIS!! OH GOD YES! MMM!” Tom moaned. Chris leaned down, held his lover's penis and shove in his mouth. He blew him slowly a few times at first and then went faster. Tom, this time, grabbed Chris's head and held it. Dominant Tom began to kick in again.

“OH GOD, CHRIS! YES! MMM! You like the taste of my cock, don't you?” ...AH!DARLING!” Tom moaned. Tom arched his back and dug int to the bed as he felt Chris deep-throat him. Tom grunted as he felt Chris to move up and down again. After a few more times, Chris stopped and looked at Tom. Tom relaxed again and saw Chris looking at him.

“Well, I guess, I am not the only animal in heat either, now am I?” Tom said, chuckling and breathing. Chris chuckled a bit as well.

“I guess so, dear.” Chris answered. He crawled over to Tom and kissed him. When they stopped, Tom looked at Chris and took a deep breath.

“Damn it, darling! That was incredible and we are not even finished yet!” Tom said.

“I'm glad I can please you. Oh, and Tom...if you think you have a small penis...I want to know what ruler you are using because if it could talk, it is lying to you. You really do have a huge dick.” Chris told him. Without even thinking, Tom said something he has never said before.

“Thanks, boo.” Tom said to Chris. Chris suddenly began to burst out laughing.

“OH MY GOD, TOM! ...Did you seriously just called “boo”?” Chris asked.

“Yes. Yes, I did just say that. Do you not like that?” Tom asked.

“Actually, I find it adorable but only when you say it.” Chris said. Tom sat up and kissed Chris. Tom stopped and leaned over a bit.

“Take me.” Tom whispered in to Chris's ear.

“Are you sure you are ready now? Do you want me to do any thing else to you because I will, if you want to me to.” Chris answered. Tom looked at him.

“Darling, even if I did...I can wait any longer. Please...take me now, darling.” Tom said.

“Okay then, sweetheart.” Chris replied. He gently laid Tom down back down and then crawled over to the night table where a plastic bag was sitting on. He took out a bottle of lubrication and then looked at Tom, who was waiting patiently.

“Do you want me to use a condom? I bought a box of them. I man, if I had any diseases, I would have told you in the beginning.” Chris said.

“Do you want to?” Tom asked.

“Only if you do.” Chris said.

“Chris?” Tom said.

“Yes?” Chris asked.

“Just get over here with that bottle of lube and fuck me.” Tom said. Chris crawled back over and and sat on his knees. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some of it on to his hand. A bit too much came out so Chris used some of it and then used the rest of it on Tom. Both of them got in to position and Chris rubbed his penis up and down on Tom's ass a few times. Then, he looked at Tom and smiled.

“You ready, Tom?” Chris asked. Tom nodded and smiled. Chris smiled and then took a deep breath. He took his dick and slowly inserted inside Tom.

“AAH! CHRIS!!” Tom shouted. Chris began to slowly thrust so it didn't hurt as much at first. Tom's cock twitched after 3 thrusts for a few seconds. Chris was trying to be careful not to hurt Tom.

“OH! ...Chris?” Tom piped up between moans and pants.

“Yes? ...NGNH!” Chris asked back.

“Go..faster..and...harder. And yes, I want you to.” Tom replied back. Chris did not waste time with Tom's request. He lifted up Tom by the legs a tiny bit and thrust harder faster. Tom felt like his Chris and Him were fucking on Cloud 9.

“CHRIS! You feel so good! Do not stop! YES DARLING YES!” Tom moaned. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Chris as he even went faster.

“AH CHRIS! YES!” Tom shouted.

“Oh God, Tom. You feel so good! I love you!” Chris said.

“I love you, Chris.” Tom said. After another minute, Tom tapped Chris. Chris stopped and looked at him.

“Yes, hon?” Chris asked.

“Let me ride you.” Tom told him.

“Tom...I do not know if you should do that.” Chris said.

“Why not?” Tom asked.

“Because...I am more wild than you think. Though, I never have done that before, I c-!” Chris was cut of by Tom pushing him down on the bed and glared at him. Tom's dominant side was now in full gear and very, very horny .

“I do not think you understand my intentions, darling. I'm GOING to ride you. You're the stallion and I am the mare in heat.” Tom told him and then grinned. Even though it was a bit scary, Chris was actually really turned on, seeing Tom act like this. He tried to move but Tom pushed him back down, got up and sat on top of Chris.

“Oh dear, you do not have to any thing.” Tom said looking down and getting in to position. Before, he put Chris's dick inside him, he looked at Chris.

“Because I got it, darling.” Tom said. Tom took a deep breath and slammed Chris's cock inside him. Tom did a loud moan and Chris took a couple of quick breathes. Tom began to move up and down on Chris. Slowly at first but then without warning, went faster. Both of them were sweating and panting.

“CHRIS!! MMHM! I love having your huge cock deep inside me! YES! OH DARLING!” To moaned.

“TOM, YES! I love the way your body is bouncing on me. It's like your ass is hungry for my cock!” Chris moaned.

“Oh, honey, it's not hungry. It's starving for you dick!” Tom moaned. Suddenly, Tom could not handle any more. He has officially reached his limit.

“Chris....I'm at my limit. I'm sorry.” Tom said.

“It's okay, Tom. I am as well. ...Let cum together but...” Chris trailed off as he held Tom's hips.

“Let me do the thrusting.” Chris said.

“Okay.” Tom said.

“You want to stay in this position?” Chris asked.

“Yes.” Tom said.

“Okay then. Get ready, Tom.” Chris said. Tom got ready and then Chris began to thrust. A minute seconds later, Tom held the bed sheets in each hand as he felt himself about to orgasm. Chris felt himself about to do that as well, so, he went faster. Tom's cock throbbed and now was ready.

“Chris!! I'm...I'm gonna..gonna..!” Chris suddenly slammed Tom on top of him hard, which caused both of them to cum at the same time. When they finished, Tom fell off of Chris and on to the bed, panting. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him and a pair of lips kiss his left shoulder. He turned his head and looked at Chris, who was now hugging him. Tom turned around and hugged him back. They kissed each other and giggled. They felt very happy and in love.

 

_ **-An Hour Later-** _

 

Chris was coming out of the bathroom, drying his hair and wearing his favorite robe.

“Hey, Tom, I know we do not work tomorrow so do you want to go out for breakfast in the morning? Or lunch, your choice and my treat.” Chris asked. He didn't hear answer. Not even a sound. Though, Chris was drying his hair as he asked it might of have be muffled by the towel.

“Tom?” Chris asked, finishing drying his hair. When he took the towel off, and saw why Tom didn't respond. Tom, with his robe on, sleeping soundly on the bed. He fell asleep before he even tied his robe up. Chris silently giggled at the site of lover.

“Oh, Tom. You look so adorable.” Chris said as he walked over and got in to the bed. He took is sleeping boyfriend in to his arms and laid Tom;s head on his chest.

“Good night, my love.” Chris said.

“...We will go out to lunch later.” Tom suddenly said. Chris's eyes widened and he looked at Tom. Tom looked at Chris and smiled.

“I did hear you, honey. I just was resting.” Tom said.

“...You were snoring, Thomas.” Chris said.

“Chris...do want to sleep on the floor tonight?” Tom asked him. Chris did a snort giggle.

“No, honey. Trust me, I rather you be snoring then not breathing at all.” Chris told him. Tom patted Chris on the head and got comfy. Then, Chris got comfy as well.

“I love you, Chris.” Tom said.

“I love you, too.” Chris replied back.   
  
  


_ **The End** _

 


End file.
